From The Beginning
by 8erG8er8You
Summary: From the beginning, Niles and CC loved each other. At first it was a secret, then it was revealed. After a fight between the two, things are changed, forever? Maybe not:) The Nanny story, From The Beginning, to the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, I've kinda been wanting to do this story for a while as it has been brewing in my head for the last month. I've always wondered what Niles and CC were like before the show began, you know, like from start to finish. This story is different than the outcome of the show, in a good way;)**

Thin snow flurries started to fall on her dark chestnut freshly colored hair as she walked up to the tall mansion that she knew so very well, yet had not been in.

She looked up at the sky and sighed, her light ocean blue eyes reflecting the sunlight from above her. She walked slowly into the entrance hall, glad to be out of the snow. She straightened her posture, and pushed the freezing cold doorbell to the entrance of the Sheffield Mansion. Several seconds went by before the door opened, and a young, handsome man was on the opposite side of the door, wearing a butler's uniform.

Niles Brightmore stood in the entryway of the mansion, his eyes practically bugging out of his eye sockets at the young girl before him. He admired how her short brown hair was cut perfectly at her shoulders, and how her milky white skin reflected the lights of the room perfectly. And her eyes, how they could either soften, or penetrate a person in a matter of seconds.

CC stood in the doorway for what seemed like hours, looking at the man who seemed to not be able to speak. After a long moment, he finally did.

"You must be here for Mr. Sheffield. C-Come in. Welcome," Niles backed out of the doorway for her to enter, he admired the bright white smile she gave as she cautiously walked in and looked around the room.

"Thank you. This place is magnificent, I thought my penthouse on Park Avenue was something, but this is astonishing!" she walked further into the foyer, looking up at the tall, marble ceilings.

Niles smiled.

"Yes, it, um, it indeed is. May I take you coat? Mrs?" Niles looked at her, not taking his sparkling blue eyes off her's.

"Babcock, I'm CC Babcock," she smiled charmingly at him as she slowly gave her coat to the stranger.

Niles gladly took her coat, trying not to bring it to his nose as he could easily smell the wonderful fragrance of Chanel 5 No. 5 floating into the nearby air and into his nose.

"Now, then, I will lead you to Mr. Sheffield who is in his office," Nile said, still looking at her.

CC smiled.

"Thank you, um?" CC started, but did not know his name.

"Niles, the butler," he replied.

"Thank you, Niles," she said, she loved how his name rolled off her tongue like she had said it a million times before.

Niles slowly led her across the den and to the door of the office.

"Right this way," Niles said as he opened the door into a large room, to see a young dark headed man working with papers.

Maxwell looked up.

"Ah! You must be CC!" Maxwell Sheffield stood from his chair to shake his soon to become Secretary.

"Hello, Mr. Sheffield," CC said, smiling at the man before him. She saw Niles out of the corner of her eyes, go over to start dusting off the statues on his desk.

"Please, CC, Mr. Sheffield is my father. Call me Maxwell!" he said.

Niles started to leave before he replied.

"Maxwell, can I get you some lunch?" he said, a smirk on his face as he messed with his oldest friend.

Maxwell glared at him.

"Not you! And I'll have a turkey sandwich with a white wine. Thanks old man,"

Niles gave a fake smile and left the office, not without of course getting one more glance at CC.

"So, CC. You're here for the secretary position. Your records are astounding. Your only twenty-two and you've got your master's degree in theatre!" Maxwell smiled up at her.

CC blushed.

"Well, Maxwell I skipped two grades, and my father agreed to pay the expenses of any extra tutoring I needed to get the best possible education for me,"

Maxwell smiled.

"Well, CC. I don't think I can find a better offer like this again. I would be pleased if you could be my business parter, Sheffield-Babcock productions?" Maxwell's dark green eyes gleamed for a yes.

CC smiled, trying to hold her excited squeals for when she got back to her apartment. After a few seconds of fake thoughts while she mentally tried to calm herself down, she replied calmly.

"Maxwell, I think that would be a wonderful opportunity," she smiled, just as Niles came back in.

She walked to the green couch, and sat down for the first of many times.

Just when Niles placed the silver tray on Maxwell's desk, a cry of a young baby was heard somewhere throughout the house.

A few seconds later, Sara Sheffield came in with a crying infant in her arm, and a small blonde two-year-old in her grasp.

"Max, could you take Maggie while I try to calm down Brighton?" Sara asked, her blonde hair uncombed and frizzed.

Maxwell quickly stood up, and grabbed the small two-year-old.

"CC, I would like you to meet Margaret, my oldest,"

CC looked up from her paperwork and into the green eyes of a toddler. She smiled.

"She's gorgeous, Maxwell," CC smiled at the little girl once more before she continued to sign forms.

Brighton's screams became unbearable.

"Max, could you please help me upstairs?" Sara asked, a little agitated.

Maxwell hesitated, but finally put Maggie on the couch next to CC.

"CC, could you and Niles please watch her while I help Sara?"

He barely saw CC nod before he ran out of the office.

CC turned to see the little girl staring at her.

"What is your name?" Maggie asked.

CC was shocked at how well the child could speak for such a young age.

"I'm CC. You're Margaret, right?" CC set down her papers, and turned to her.

"Yes, you may call me Maggie, I don't like Margaret, it's too, proper,"

CC laughed at Maggie's expression.

Maggie looked at CC in the eyes.

"You have very pretty eyes, CC," Maggie smiled.

"Doesn't she?" Niles said dreamily.

CC looked up at him, forgetting he was in the room. Niles quickly realized what he had said seconds before it slipped out of his mouth. He popped his head up, wide eyed. He didn't believe it, but he saw her cheeks redden again, and a smile slid across her face.

"Thank you, Niles," CC said, she picked up Maggie, and walked closer to Niles.

She ran her hands through his sandy blonde hair.

"You have wonderful hair," she said.

Neither of them realized they were getting closer until Maggie, who they both forgot about, spoke.

"Where is mommy and daddy at, CC?" she asked. Niles and CC quickly backed away, but never took their eyes off each other. CC finally broke the stare down.

"Um, they went to your little brother's room, what was his name?" CC looked at Niles, to see a small grin on his face.

"Brighton," Maggie said,

"I'll show you to his room!" Maggie said. She easily squirmed out of CC's comfy grip, and ran out of the room. By the time CC was in the doorway, she wasn't in sight.

"I lost her!" CC said, turning back to Niles. He just smiled at the first time he saw a panicked look on her face. He walked behind her, and led her up the staircase and down the long hall.

They could hear maggie's voice coming from the last room, and CC ran in front of Niles, and into the room.

"Maggie!" she said, looking at the giggling toddler. For the first time, she looked up at Sara, and froze. Sara walked up to the frozen CC and smiled.

"I knew it was you! It's been so long Chast-" before Sara could finish what CC wanted a secret, she cut her off.

"CC, you can call me CC. It's so nice to see you again, Sara. How long has it been? Ten years?" CC smiled at her childhood friend.

Maxwell looked between the two smiling women.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Maxwell looked at Niles, who shrugged.

"Of course, Max! I met CC at Shaughnassey Academy when we were eight! We were inseparable every day until we were twelve, and CC... had to move," Sara slowly stopped talking when she saw the teary gleam in CC's eyes. Knowing it was a sensitive topic for her that basically ruined her teenage years.

The room became awkwardly silent, as everyone looked at CC. Sara finally broke the silence.

"You know, Niles! Why don't you give CC a tour of the mansion, she's going to have to know her way around since she's Max's business partner. Right Max?" Sara turned to her husband, with an urging look in her eye that said just-go-with-it-or-you-will-pay-later. As soon as Max got the look, he shook his head frantically.

"Yes! Yes, of course! She's going to need to know her way around!" Max looked at her wife and smiled. She smiled back.

"Of course, Mrs. Sheffield. Follow me, Mrs. Babcock," Niles said, when they got into the hall, CC turned to him.

"Oh, and Niles, it's Miss, I'm not married," CC looked at him, the tears from the moment earlier still in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Babcock," Niles said.

CC gave a small smile, she turned away from him when the tears finally spilled over.

Niles turned her back around. He smiled at her running mascara. He placed his palm on her cheek. She smiled at how warm his hands were. He used his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"CC, you don't have to hide from me," he whispered. He loved saying her name, how it rolled off his tongue,

like he had said it a million times.

CC smiled again, she loved how her name sounded in his thick British accent.

They got closer and closer until they could feel the opposites' breath on their lips.

"Niles," CC whispered, as she felt his arms wrap around her thin waist.

"Yes?" he asked, too intrigued by her eyes to bother on what was being said.

"We shouldn't do this," she said, her hand massaging through his soft thick hair.

"I don't care," he whispered in her ear as his hand came to her dark hair.

"Neither do I," she mumbled as she felt his breath on her neck.

Both of their hands stopped moving when they looked eye to eye, and they moved in, until their lips prevented their heads to enclose any further.

They stood there, in the hallway right outside of his bedroom, for what seemed like hours which only lasted for about a minute, when the chance of passing out was an option because they needed air, they both pulled away, gasping.

Without having to look, Niles opened his door, and without letting go of her, led into the dark room.

"Niles, I'm not ready for this," CC said, her eyes seeming to glow in the streetlights. Neither of them had noticed it had gotten dark outside.

Niles smiled.

"I'm not either, I just knew Max and Sara were going to walk out in that hallway any time," he said.

In the lights from outside he could see a shy smile cross her face.

"CC, I want you to know that you are the only woman in the world that made me fall in love with you the first time I saw you," he said, holding her cheek, he continued.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, in all the twenty six years that I've lived,"

CC couldn't help but smile, nobody had ever told her she was pretty, let alone beautiful.

Instead of saying anything, she pulled to her, and gave him the most passionate kiss she could muster, even though that was only her second kiss.

After a few seconds of shock, Niles gave in to the kiss, and wrapped his arms around her.

They finally unlocked from each other, CC's bright red lipstick completely smeared. But for the first time, she didn't care.

They started to kiss again, more passionate and loving.

Niles couldn't resist anymore, and his hand slowly slid up her blouse.

Between breaths he quietly mumbled.

"I'm sorry CC," he grasped her lips again, as his hand warmed her back.

"I don't care," she mumbled, she grasped his lips again.

She unbuttoned his suit, to see his muscular body she didn't know he had. Her hand roamed his abdomen as they continued kissing.

"Oh, Niles," CC quietly moaned, as his hands started to go farther up on her body.

Finally, he lost control, and ripped her blouse open, buttons flying everywhere. After he noticed what he did, he backed away.

"Oh CC, I'm so sorry, love," he looked at her, his face full of sorrow.

CC smiled.

"I never liked that blouse, my mother got it specifically for this interview, I don't need it anymore,"

By that time, Niles had turned on the light, and couldn't believe how amazing she looked with her blouse open.

CC smiled at his ripped open suit, his four pack abs revealed.

They both walked to each other, and Niles pulled off her blouse, and she pulled off his shirt.

Then they started to kiss again, until they were interrupted.

"Niles, where is CC?" he heard Maxwell knock on his door, and a frightened looked escaped his face.

A thought hit CC.

"Tell him I left!" she whispered.

Niles shook his head.

"She left earlier, Sir. She had an emergency call," Niles looked at CC and she smiled.

"Oh, okay. I hope everything is alright, I'll call her penthouse tomorrow morning," they both sighed as they heard Maxwell walk down the back staircase.

They turned back to each other, not sure what to do.

Niles rested his hand on her hip, his warm hand making her entire body tingle.

"Niles, I think we should keep, us, a secret, you know?" she asked as he started kissing her neck.

He mumbled an 'ummhmm' in assurance, and started to nibble at her ear.

"Oh, Niles!" she said, her hands going to his hair, and sliding down his masculine back.

He slowly pulled away looking at her face. He smiled.

His index finger traced her jawline.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

CC could feel the warmth rising in her cheeks.

"Niles, your the first person that has ever told me that. And the first that I've kissed," she looked down.

Her expression broke his heart. He put his finger under her chin, and lifted her face up to see her sky blue eyes filled with tears.

"I love you," they said at the same time.

**To Be Continued...**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**4 Years Later**

Niles stood in the kitchen, packing the leftovers and putting them in the sub zero.

He sighed at the time, barely after lunch, and he still had six more hours before his weekend off, which he was planning on spending with CC and nobody else.

At the thought of her, he felt warm arms wrap around his waist, and brown hair flowed over his shoulder, to where he could smell their enticing scent of strawberries. He smiled and turned around, to look into a pair of cerulean eyes.

CC stood in front of him, smiling at the man she loved.

"I just wanted to say bye, I have to go back to my apartment because Noel and DD are coming over to discuss grandmother's will," Niles could see her eyes darken at the thought of her grandmother, the one and only adult who cared for her when she was a child. The one who would take CC and her siblings to her mansion on the beach.

"Noel says she left me the mansion on Cape Cod that we would go to every summer. I guarantee DD will testify against that one," CC smiled faintly, and looked back up at Niles.

"Love you," she quietly said.

"Love you more than you will ever know," he retorted.

Her lips reached his, and they gave a passionate kiss right there in the kitchen.

Sara walked in moments later and gasped. She quickly smiled though, knowing there was something going on between those two.

She didn't know what to do, so she pretended as if she hadn't seen anything.

"Niles, are there leftovers?" she said, trying not to smile as they pulled apart quickly. CC turned around at the fact that her lipstick was smudged once again. Niles quickly wiped away red lipstick off his lips and headed to the sub zero.

"Yes, Mrs. Sheffield, they are here in the freezer," he looked back at CC, who made a relieved expression. Niles smiled at her and blew a kiss before she left through the back door.

Upstairs the crying of a six month old baby was heard.

Right before Sara left the room, she turned around to Niles.

"Oh, and Niles? You forgot to wipe some off your bottom lip, that shade looks nice on you by the way," she left Niles in the kitchen with his mouth wide open.

**9 Months Later**

CC sat on the couch with Niles' arm around her in her apartment. Niles had the night off, and decided to spend it with CC. Everyone had learned they were a couple, because of what their nanny in the future would say that Sara is a yenta.

"I can't wait to get married," CC said, laying her head on Niles' chest. He smiled at the shining ring on her finger.  
"Neither can I, I love you so much," he said. He leaned down, and her lips met his in a deep kiss, that started to get more passionate by the second.

Niles started to kiss her neck, which he knew made her go crazy.

"Oh, Niles, I love you so much," CC mumbled as she felt his hand go up her t shirt.

she unbuttoned his green button up t shirt, and wrapped her arms around his warm skin.

"Oh, CC, I can't wait no longer," he mumbled, pulling her shirt over her head, and she did the same to him.

"Neither can I," she replied, she looked into his deep blue eyes that matched hers. She couldn't resist any more, they were getting married in a year, why wait.

"Make love to me, Niles," she whispered, barely audible to his ears.

* * *

**2 Months Later**

CC walked into the mansion to be greeted by her fiance. Her face was unusually pale, and her face was filled with worry. Niles immediately knew something was wrong.

"Love, what is the matter?" Niles put his hand on her back, and walked her to the couch.

CC looked him in the eyes, hers tearing up. She wasn't sure if she was happy or scared or worried or mad or what. She didn't know what to think.

"Niles, I think I'm pregnant," she said. She saw his expression change, an expression she'd never seen on his face: unreadable.

"W-What?" was all Niles could muster from the shock.

CC held his face with both hands, her eyes looking into his.

"Niles, I think we're having a baby," she said, slowly and calmly. She quickly stood up and put her hand to her stomach, suddenly feeling sick. What if he didn't want the baby? What would she do?

"Where's Maxwell?" she said weakly. Niles quickly got up and held her steady.

"He's not here, Love. The kids are at Sara's Parents' house, they went out for the night," he looked at her, and saw how scared she was. He cupped her face in his hands.

"We're going to get through this. It's no big deal, we're getting married," Niles saw her expression change to anger.

She pulled away from him.

"It's no big deal? I'm going to be the size of a blimp! I don't even know how to take care of a kid, let alone give birth to one! I'm not cut out to be a mother!" she looked at him, and saw his face.

Niles looked at her.

"Are you saying you don't want it? You didn't even want a kid in the first place?" he looked at her, breathing hard.

"I don't know! I'm not sure, I'm not ready to be pregnant, I don't want a baby right now!" she was yelling now, not paying attention to what she was really saying.

"How would I fit into my wedding dress? I don't want a kid! They told me when I was sixteen that I was infertile, I couldn't have kids! I planned my whole entire life around not having kids! This thing will ruin me!" tears were streaming from her eyes.

Niles looked at her like she had two heads.

"What is wrong with you? Who wouldn't want to have kids? I wanted kids, and I think I'm ready for this one!" he pointed to her stomach for emphasis.

CC was crying now,

"What's wrong with me? If something is wrong with me, then take this!" she took off her ring, and threw it on the couch. She grabbed her coat, and left the house. Niles stood there, not knowing what to do, by the time he went out to get the car, her BMW was gone, and so was she.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

CC looked at the piece of plastic in her hand.

"Pink. I'm not pregnant," she sighed and looked out of the ceiling to floor windows of the mansion to see the ocean before her in Cape Cod.

She sat down on the sofa, still looking out of the window at the large dunes in the sand. She pulled a small box out of her purse, and went to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror the see her unnatural brown hair, halfway down her back.

She looked at a picture on the wall of when she was twelve, her blonde hair in braids as she hugged her older brother and sister.

"That's it," she said as she got the contents out of the box, and started to comb her hair.

Two hours later, she emerged from the bathroom, her brown hair gone, replaced with blonde hair. She looked in the mirror in the kitchen and smiled. It had been eight years since she had her natural blonde hair,and she never realized how much she missed it until it was real again.

"One more thing," she said. She grabbed a pair of scissors from the drawer, and ran back into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, her hair was perfectly cut to shoulder length blonde hair just like it was when she was thirteen. She smiled in the mirror,

this was the new CC Babcock.

* * *

**3 Months Later**

Niles had called, Maxwell had called, Sara had called. Nobody could find CC. Niles was constantly worried sick, not sure if she was for sure pregnant with his child or not.

"She would be five months pregnant, sir," Niles said as he looked out the window of the towncar. He was headed to drop Maxwell off at the theater, and he was planning on getting coffee to drown his worries. CC was strong, smart, he knew she would come back when she was ready.

After dropping Maxwell off at the theater, he drove around Manhattan for quite some time before sighting a nice looking coffee shop on Fifth Avenue. He easily parked the towncar, and walked into the entrance.

CC sat down, the aroma smelling so good. It had been three months since she had been in New York, and she was glad to get a break from the beach for a while. She held the coffee in her hands as it warmed them from the bitter weather outside. She needed to head back to her penthouse when she was finished, then, maybe she would have to guts to go to the mansion.

She froze when she heard the familiar voice, and slowly turned around to see her fiance, ordering a latte.

_What are you thinking? He's not your fiance anymore CC! He won't recognize me with my hair, hopefully._ She thought, she quickly turned back around when he looked her direction.

He walked over to a table across from her.

Niles silently sipped his latte, looking at the nice, warm decorations around the room, when his eyes set on a woman across the room. He couldn't see her face, thanks to her golden shimmering hair, but she looked just like the woman he loved. The way she sat, how she read the newspaper in front of her, and he felt that familiar attraction that only CC gave him, that attraction he hadn't felt in three months.

He pretended to get some more creamer, even though he had a latte, at the creamer station by her table.

He caught a quick glimpse of her and almost froze. It was her. He knew it was her. No other woman in New York had those azure blue eyes like she did, no other woman in New York had that milky white skin she had. He knew it was CC.

She had a horrible urge to look at him, she knew he was looking at her. But she was afraid, the love of her life was standing less than fifteen feet from her and she was afraid.

"CC?" Niles slowly said.

She didn't know what to do, so she quickly got up and grabbed her purse, and started for the exit. Niles wasn't going to quit that easily, it was her.

He dropped the creamers and ran out after her, not caring who was watching him. He could see her golden hair shining in the wind as she blew past people, and finally, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to stop.

He turned her around. He had never seen her look so beautiful. Not the time she rung the doorbell, or the first time she said 'I love you', or the times she kissed him, or even the time she told him she was carrying his child.

"CC, why did you leave?" he asked, he lifted her chin up, and looked at her. His other hand felt her short blonde hair that he had never seen before.

"I don't want to hear it...butler boy," she said bitterly. Niles stepped back, her eyes boring into his. He had never seen her like this before. He looked down at her body, to see her slim waist still in tact.

"Your not pregnant?" he said, grabbing her around the waist. She immediatly pulled away.

"Does it look like I'm pregnant?" her eyes were filled with hate.

"CC?" Niles said.

"Don't call me that anymore," she said, not meeting his eyes, "it's Ms. Babcock to you, Hazel,"

His expression broke her heart, but it was for the best.

"Take me back to the mansion, I have to sign some contracts for some investors," she started to walk back to the towncar, and Niles watched her every move.

* * *

**5 Years Later**

"Maxwell, I'm being taken out tonight, so I won't be going to the party at the Steinbrough's house," CC walked to the entry way to get her jacket.

"I'll open the drapes to give the gunman a clear shot," Niles said as he opened the door.

CC glared at him, her eyes piercing into his.

"Shut up, Rochester," she said, slipping her jacket over her arms.

Niles watched as she walked out of the house.

"Niles? What's the matta?" Fran Fine asked as she walked down the stairs to the foyer to see Niles looking out the window gloomily.

"Oh, nothing Ms Fine, I'm just not having good day is all," he said, headed back towards the kitchen, not getting his ex-fiance out of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**From The Beginning**

**Chapter Three**

Niles sat down on the couch, a cigar in his right hand, and a brandy in the other.

"Niles, will you please tell me what is going on? I've never seen you like this before, your worrying me," Fran looked down at her best friend.

Niles looked up at Fran, who was wearing a dark blue fringed miniskirt and a light blue blouse. Her warm brown eyes were begging for him to tell her what was going on. Really, he didn't blame her, she was the only one in the household who didn't know the truth. It took several years to brainwash Gracie from saying anything about it with her therapy. The two oldest were told to never speak of it.

"Ms. Fine, it's a very long and complicated story that I really don't have the urge to retell," Niles said like he was tired.

Fran sighed.

"Well, the kids are at school, Mr. Sheffield is at the theater and Ms. Babcock is off on a date," she stopped herself and looked confused.

"Man, never thought I'd say that," she shrugged it off and turned back to Niles.

"I've got time, spill,"

She smiled when Niles sighed and sat up on the sofa.

"Fran, you have to promise me not to tell anybody what I told you. The only ones who know this are Mr. Sheffield, Ms. Babcock and the children. Miss Margaret and Master Brighton are strictly told to never speak of it and Miss Grace was brainwashed by therapy," he saw Fran's expression change.

"Gracie was brainwashed?" Fran looked at him, hurt.

"Nevermind that, do you want to know or not?" Niles looked at Fran as she shook her head.

"Okay, when Ms. Babcock first started working here, we, um, we were..." Niles looked around the room for a distraction.

"You were?" Fran looked at him like he was a schizophrenic maniac.

"Ms. Babcock and I were engaged when she was still a brunette," Niles said it so fast that Fran couldn't hear what he was saying. All she did hear was 'Ms. Babcock', 'engaged', and 'brunette'. And that's _all _she had to hear.

"You and Ms. Babcock were ENGAGED?" Fran stood up from her seat on the coffee table, the whites of her eyes bigger than her pupils.

Niles looked down, biting his finger.

"You're telling me, that years before I came when Ms. Babcock had _brown_ hair you two were going to get married?" she looked at Niles, who wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"Actually, she's a natural blonde, but she colored it before college," Niles said innocently.

Fran looked at him, her mouth hung open.

"I don't give a damn about her hair! After all three years I've been here, through all your barbs, insults, and fights, you two were planning on spending the rest of your lives together in each other's arms? Wait, you two actually _loved _each other?" Fran felt like she was going to pass out.

Niles shook his head in assurance.

"At one point when we were engaged she thought she was pregnant," Niles said calmly.

Fran gripped her chest and put her hand out for the arm of the chair.

"Oh my god!" she said, right when CC walked through the door.

"Nanny Fine, what are you freaking out about now? Yenta central is coming to town?" CC put her coat in the closet and walked into the den.

Fran put her hand over her mouth to avoid saying anything. Niles glared at her, hoping her hand had an adhesive on it that would never come off.

CC looked from Fran to Niles, she noticed his eyes were bluer than usual and wanted to sit right next to him and hold his warm hand, but knew better.

Fran smiled at CC under her hand, stood and ran as fast as her stilettos would allow her up the stairs.

"What was that about?" CC asked, looking in the direction that Fran went.

Niles shook his head, avoiding her eyes.

"Something about her mother possibly buying a condominneum in Boca," Niles said, looking at his hands.

CC let out a laugh, that made Niles' have butterflies.

"So, Yenta central's not moving in, but moving out!" she laughed.

They both heard Fran's heels on the marble floor as she made her way to the closet.

"Oh, don't you mind me, I'm just headin' over to Ma's before the kids come, see ya!" and she was out the door before anyone could protest.

CC turned back to Niles, and for the first time in forever they locked eyes.

He noticed how her blonde hair was perfectly straight to her chin, and her eyes and skin glowed. How her red lips turned into a small smile.

"Um, I, I've got to get to the office, Maxwell's expecting me to finish the contracts," she started toward the hallway, but felt a strong grasp on her arm pull her back

"CC, why do you always do that? Run away?" Niles pulled her from the doorway, they were less than two feet apart now.

"Niles, please. Don't get into this. Not now," she looked at him, her blue eyes swirling with emotion.

"How did your date go with Chandler?" he asked, not taking his eyes off her's.

"I broke up with him, he turned out to be a jerk," she said distractedly.

He put his right arm around her waist, and his left on her cheek.

"Oh, CC. It's been so long," he said, looking at her.

"Why did you?" he asked. CC looked at him confused, trying not to smile at the warm hand on her cheek.

"What do you mean?" she asked, not tearing her eyes from his.

He gave a small laugh.

"Why did you pretend to forget about us? The day you came back after three months of being gone when I thought you were pregnant. You were a totally different person, you forgot about us, the fact that you were this close to having our baby," he put his fingers really close together for emphasis,

"And most importantly, you forgot about us loving each other," he looked at her, and gently stroked her cheek.

CC looked down, unable to meet his gaze, tears started to form in her eyes.

"I-I don't know. I guess I was scared, I thought I wasn't ready to have kids, and be a good wife. I definitely wouldn't have made a good mother," a tear broke loose and slipped down her milky white cheek.

Niles looked at her sympathetic.

"You know that's not true, you would make a wonderful mother and you know it," Niles brought her chin up to look at him again.

Tears started to stream faster down her cheek, and she sobbed into his chest. She had never felt so vulnerable, ever, in her life.

Niles sighed.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn when it comes to that? What makes it so hard for you to admit you love someone that you truly do?" Niles looked at her as her eyes lowered.

CC could remember a time, when she was a child,

_Seven year old Chastity sat in a hard wooden chair, waiting for her mother. Her blonde hair was perfectly cut to her chin and it glistened in the light. _

_She wore a red Guccci Beanie and a long red overcoat. Her pale skin glowed in the light of the waiting room, as her blue eyes shot up when her mother appeared in the doorway._

_"Lets go, Chastity," BB said._

_The tall woman had raven brown hair cut straight to her shoulder and piercing blue eyes that her daughter had inherited from her._

_"Mummy, where are we going?" the young girl said as her mother dragged her out of the courthouse._

_BB looked back at her daughter, a dark look in her eyes, and her bright red lips in a permanent scowl._

_"We are going to your father's home to get your things, your moving in with us," her eyes bored into her daughter, who looked too much like her father than she wanted._

_Chastity looked up at her mother, her baby blue eyes begging for an explanation, all she got was a disgusted sigh and a hard tug to the limo. When they got in BB sat as far away from her daughter as possible, not knowing her own child well enough to start a conversation. The woman had only spent an amount close to five days in total with her in all the girl's seven years._

_"Mummy, why don't you and daddy live in the same home? Don't you love each other?" Chastity looked up at her mother, who was gazing boredly out the window._

_BB gave a light laugh that didn't really sound like she was happy._

_"Chastity, darling, you've obviously been spending too much time with your father. People don't actually _love _each other. I never loved your father, I loved his money, and now that I have it, there is no need to be together," BB looked at her daughter like it was the most simple explanation possible, and to her it was._

_Chastity looked at her mother like she was out of her mind._

_"You never loved daddy? Do you love me?" Chastity looked at her mother, trying to not let tears boil up in her eyes._

_BB looked down, avoiding her daughter's eyes._

_"Like I said, Chastity, people don't love each other, nobody will love you, and you will never love somebody else," BB looked out the window again._

_Tears fell from Chastity's eyes._

_"Daddy says he loves me! He says he loves Daniel and Noel too!" she didn't realize her voice was rising until her mother snapped her head at her daughter, and reached her hand out to make contact with her daughter's face._

_Chastity grabbed her burning cheek, tears fluently flowing from her eyes and down her hand._

_"I hate you! I don't want to live with you!"_

_Chastity opened the door hitting the chauffeur out of the way and running fast up the steps of the mansion, still grabbing her cheek, not knowing that she didn't have a choice of who she would live with._

"CC? CC!" Niles looked at her, as she seemed to drift off into another world.

CC snapped her head back to reality.

"What?" she asked, feeling Niles' warm hand on her cheek again.

"Why do you make it so hard to love someone?" Niles repeated, not taking his blue glare of her's.

CC shifted on her feet impatiently.

"Because, I'm a Babcock," she said, and tore herself from Niles and headed to the office.

Niles gave an aggravated grunt and followed CC into the office. He trailed right behind her and closed the door as soon as they were both in the room.

"You did it again, you ran away from your fears," Niles turned her around, and she tripped into his chest.

He pulled her up, and she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Stop running away, Chastity, there is no reason to,"

He softly swept his lips upon her's, and they immediately became more passionate. When he needed breath, he softly pulled away.

"I love you, Chastity Clair. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or anything before,"

CC looked up at him and smiled, another tear streaming from her eyes.

"I love you, Niles Andrew. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or anything before,"

* * *

Three years had passed, Fran Fine had changed to Fran Sheffield and the newlyweds had just found out about the twins. Niles and CC had somehow kept their relashionship a secret, -mainly keeping it from the former nanny-, yet they were both still happy.

CC walked into the mansion, a bright smile on her face as she swiftly put her light jacket in the closet and swept through the den into the office.

"Hello, hello!" she gleefully said. Maxwell looked up from his paperwork and gave a small smile to his business parter.

"Hello CC, how was your morning?" Maxwell said distractedly as he looked back down at his papers.

CC smiled.

"Oh, Maxwell, it was marvelous! _Somebody _arranged flowers in front of my door, prepared waffles and eggs, my favorite, and sent a limo to pick me up and take me here!" she bounced up and down in her chair, smiling ear to ear.

Maxwell looked down at his papers, not hearing a word CC said.

"That's wonderful, CC," he said, signing his cursive signature on a contract.

Fran walked into the quiet room soon after the one sided conversation.

"Max, we have a problem," her nasal voice commented as she walked over and sat on her signature corner of his desk. Max popped his head up from his papers and took his glasses off as a bright cheeky smile spread on his face. He simply pulled her from the desk and into his lap. CC rolled her eyes at how distracted Maxwell was with Fran. As they were both distracted about something with Brighton meeting up with a twenty one year old girl, she slipped out of the office and quietly walked down the hall.

"Fran! Fran, where are you?" twelve year old Gracie called out down the hall. CC barely slipped into the bathroom unsighted before the bouncy and smart girl walked by to find her step-mother. CC popped her head out of the bathroom and looked around, hoping everyone in the house was occupied and not walking around the hallways of the mansion, or the kitchen.

She quickly slipped out of the bathroom and ran down the hall to the kitchen right before Brighton was called by his parents down the stairs.

CC easily slipped past the dining room and into the kitchen quietly sneaking up on the handsome butler on the other side of the room. She quietly tiptoed behind him, but right when she was behind him he turned around with a spoon of whip cream from the unfinished pumpkin pie, and immediatly, the white fluffy cream was covering CC's face.

She stepped back, wiping it all off her face.

"You did that on purpose!" she said, trying not to laugh. Niles walked closer to her, a sympathetic look on his face. He looked around the kitchen to make sure nobody else was in the room.

"Chastity, I'm so sorry," he said softly, meeting his azure gaze with her's. CC smiled, and stepped closer to him, and evil smile sliding across her face.

"Oh, Niles, that's alright," she said innocently. Niles smiled, grateful she hadn't been angry with him. Of course, his thoughts got the best of him.

"CC, I'm glad you-" he was interrupted by her handful of used whip cream crashing to his face and smearing it all over his forehead and chin. After she was finished getting her revenge, she smiled, and licked the rest of the whip cream off her finger.

"You didn't think I was getting revenge now, did you?" she asked, again in her innocent voice. Niles glared at her, a hint of humor in his eyes. She leaned in and kissed his lips.

"I love you rubber maid," she said. Swiped her finger down his cheek and sucked off the whipped cream before smiling at him and exiting out of the kitchen.

Neither of them noticed Gracie on the back staircase, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N: I know right now this story doesn't seem very exciting, yet, but trust me, it will get there, I promise! Don't forget to review!]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Nanny, it would be awesome if I did, but I don't:)**

Grace looked from the back staircase as CC walked back into the dining room, not sure what to do. She was sure that she couldn't resist the smile on her face, knowing there was something going on between the two all along. She slipped back up the stairs unnoticed by Niles, and ran down the hall and into her room. She jumped on her large bed, and her curls fell over her face. She couldn't stop smiling, but didn't know who to go to, she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep this a secret. She also knew better than to tell her mother, who would have the secret revealed to the whole entire area of Flushing before sun down.

"Who can I tell?" she mumbled, putting her face in her hands, feeling like she is going to explode with the secret. She quickly popped her head up, knowing just who to tell. She jumped off her bed, and ran down the long hallway and turned the corner to her sister's room. She softly knocked on the closed door.

"Who is it?" came the twenty year old's voice on the other side. Gracie smiled, she was home.

"It's me, can we talk?" Gracie softly said, waiting for her older sister to open the door.

"Last time you said that it was Fran using you to get in here," Maggie said flatly. Grace sighed, knowing her sister was smart.

"I promise, it's just me," she said. Gracie smiled when the door slowly opened to her tall sister on the other side.

"Come in," she said. Gracie walked in, and gently hopped on the bed, looking at all the pictures on the wall.

"Where's Michael?" she asked, looking back at Maggie, who was now sitting on the chair in the corner of her room.

"Oh, he's on vacation with his family in Southampton, he wanted me to come, but we're going there next week, and he should really spend time with his family," she looked down at the magazine she was reading, waiting for her younger sister to reply.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Maggie asked, as she looked up at Gracie.

"Don't tell anybody, the only reason I'm telling you is because if I don't tell somebody I'll explode!"Gracie fell back on the bed. Maggie sighed.

"Thanks, that makes me feel good," she said, "Just tell me what it is so you can get it over with,"

Gracie sat up again, and looked her sister dead in the eyes.

"Ms. Babcock and Niles are dating!" she said. A large smile grew across her face when Maggie's eyes widened, and her mouth formed into an 'O', happy to give her older sister news she didn't already know.

"No way! That's impossible! They hate each other!" Maggie sat up in her seat, now really interested in the news.

"Oh ya? Well, picture me, a young twelve year old girl, walking down the back stairs to the kitchen. Then, she hears a noise, giggling," Maggie's eyes widen farther than she thought possible.

"No way," she mumbled as Gracie continued her story.

"Me, the young girl, walked closer to the kitchen, quietly, unheard. She peeked her head around the corner, and saw what she never thought she would see: Ms. CC Babcock, with whip cream on her nose and lips, Niles looking like he wants to laugh, yet apologetic. CC, who wipes off the whip cream and shoves it in Niles' face, kisses him, and I quote, whispers 'I love you rubber maid'," Gracie easily reminded Maggie of Fran the way she told her story, including the unbelievably similar look at the end of her sentence.

Maggie laughed, still unable to believe her little sister's story, yet she knew it was true. She always could feel the lovable tension in the air when they weren't spitting out fake insults to one another.

* * *

CC walked back into the office, the rest of the whip cream gone from her face.

"Hello, hello!" she said as she entered the room to see Fran standing from Max's lap, signaling they solved the problem with Brighton.

"Hello, Ms. Babcock, you seem to be very happy today!" Fran said, walking to the front of the desk, and smiling at the tall blonde in front of her. CC couldn't hide her smile.

"Oh, I'm just excited for our trip to Southampton next week," she said, and sat down on the couch to continue her work.

* * *

**One Week Later**

The whole family packed into the stretch limo, CC included, as they started on the three hour trip to The Hamptons where Maxwell's family owned a private mansion on the beach.

CC lay back on the horizontal seat, as she felt Niles slip into the driver's seat behind her. A small smile grew on her face, and the rest of the family certainly noticed it.

In the last week, the rumor about the blonde and the butler had spread from the Sheffield household, all the way to Flushing and back to the business of Theatre. Surprisingly, the rumor, similar to Max and Fran's 'The Nanny and The Hunk Producer' hadn't reached, newspaper and magazine covers.

After a long three and a half hour drive including all the stops they had to take to help Gracie avoid throwing up all over the black interior, Maggie using her bladder being 'tilted' excuse, and Niles speeding off one time resulting in CC taking a tumble to the floor of the limo, and Niles getting a good view of her rear, they finally pulled through the tall gates with the letters 'Sheffield' topping them and onto the private property of the large beach house.

Niles parked the limo, and everybody got out and headed to the trunk. CC and Niles were out last, and after CC giving him a glare from her topple, he gave a small smile and mouthed a "sorry", before they shared an intense smile, and went to grab their luggage.

The family walked into the large living room, to see a two story ceiling with a skylight, and floor to ceiling windows giving a beautiful view of the ocean before them. Fran leaned into her husband, a bright smile on her face that she couldn't hide.

"Oh Max, it gorgeous," she said, not taking her eye off the swaying water right outside of the house as she wanted to quickly change into her swimsuit and go play in the ocean with her three kids.

"Hey, kids, how about we all change into our suits and go out to the beach?" Fran asked, looking down at Gracie and smiling. All the kids looked at each other, then up to their mother and shook their heads excited. All four of them ran up stairs, but Fran stopped on the first step and turned around to look at back at the three people still in the entryway.

"Don't tell me you guys aren't going out for a nice swim!"she said, looking at them.

Niles looked at CC, then at Max. They all shrugged.

"I guess, we all get our own rooms by the way," Max said as he followed his wife up the large staircase. Niles and CC turned to each other, small smiles on their faces.

"You realize everyone knows about us, right?" Niles softly asked as he rested his hand on her soft cheek. She looked up at him, her light blue eyes sparkling from the light coming in from the ceiling. CC smiled.

"Of course I know," she whispered. She started toward the staircase, but Niles pulled her back.

"What is it?" she asked, turning back to him. Niles smiled.

"Chastity, I've visited this beach house many times from being such close friends with the Sheffields, there is much more to this house than just that staircase.

He pulled her across the large room, opposite direction from the stairs. They walked under the tall arch that opened to the kitchen, and went through a door in the back of the room.

The door led into a long skinny hallway, and Niles could feel CC's grip on his hand get tighter, he couldn't help but smile. After leading to the end of the hallway, Niles opened a door, which led to a room that made CC's jaw drop.

The room was large, and had fifteen foot tall ceilings, and nothing but ceiling to floor windows surrounded the whole room that made it resemble a sun room. As you walked further into the room you can see that it is built on tall stilts, ten feet above the ground. In the back of the room the windows are covered by trees that enter into the forest by the house. On the right side of the room, where the house ends, is a double door, opening to a 'secret dock' that is unseen by the actual beach where the rest of the family was probably at by then. The dock leads out five feet then goes down thirty steps to the 'secret beach' that is also unseen by the rest of the property thanks to the woods on one side and the house on the other.

"Oh my gosh, Niles, it's beautiful!" she walked deep into the room and looked out the window to see the blue water softly churning below.

"How come Fran and Max didn't come in here to stay?" CC asked, turning around to see Niles. He gave her a mischievous smile.

"Because Maxwell doesn't know about this part of the house. His father and I built this part on back in the sixties when Maxwell was busy going out with Sara, back then the house wasn't as big. The Sheffields bought this place just when it was the main living room, minus the ceiling, it was just the kitchen, and the two bedrooms. We added on the rest gradually since. This area was definitely the best part. After Maxwell married Sara, they didn't come but maybe one or two times, and by the time you were here, they never came, and they never discovered this part because we didn't really mention it," Niles looked around the large room, proud of his work.

CC leaned into him, and kissed him softly.

"This place is beautiful, can people see in here?" she asked, looking around. Niles shook his head.

"No, the only way someone could see in here is if they went deep into the woods from the front, or if they were sailing on the beach, which is impossible, because this part of the ocean is strictly private property, if you sail into this part of the beach you would get fined for trespassing. We mapped out this part of the house very carefully so that nobody could see this room. We planned it so that the rest of the house that went on the beach would block the view of this part of the beach. We used to call this Honeymoon Beach," he explained, staring out at the blue sky. CC couldn't hide her smile that was quickly growing.

She stepped away from him, and headed to the bathroom on the right side of the room.

"Wait, where are you going?" Niles asked, stepping closer to her.

CC smiled.

"Well, I'm changing into my suit of course!" she said right before she disappeared behind the door. Niles smiled.

He looked out the windows, and quickly changed into his trunks.

* * *

Fran popped out of the bathroom in her two piece swimsuit that showed off her slim figure easily. She smiled as she saw her husband emerge from the bedroom in his swim trunks, his tan and muscular torso revealed.

"Oh, honey! Hoo ha!" she said as she slowly walked up to him and rested her hands on his chest. Max smiled down at his beautiful wife that he thanked the lord for. Especially for her patience, knowing that any other woman wouldn't waste five years for him to make a move. That just showed how much she really loved him.

"Oh, darling, you look stunning," he said as he softly brushed his lips with hers. They heard doors opening down the hall and met the three kids in the opening of the hall where all the rooms connected.

"Are you guys ready?" Fran asked as Grace excitedly ran to her side and started pulling her toward the stairs.

"Where's Ms. Babcock and Niles?" Maggie asked, suspiciously. Everyone looked around the hallway, seeing no sign of them anywhere.

"Oh, they're probably already out on the beach. We better hurry before something starts between the two," Fran mumbled the last part, still heard by Maggie and Max, who all shared a short laugh.

They exited through the back doors and went out onto the deck. Gracie let go of Fran's hand and raced her siblings into the water, all of them laughing and splashing each other. Max wrapped his arm around Fran, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, this place is so beautiful," she said, looking at the beautiful blue skies and the perfect ocean before them. She noticed a shack on one of the dunes thirty feet away.

"What is that place up there?" Fran asked, pointing to the shack. Max smiled down at her.

"Oh, that old thing has fun beach toys and stuff, want to go get some for the children?" Max asked. Before he could even ask again, Fran was running to the shack, her flip flops flying off into the sand behind her. Max laughed and chased after her.

Max caught up to her just in time, and stood behind her as she opened the door to the shack, to reaveal any possible thing to use on the beach, from tubes to surfboards.

"Oh my god, Max! I've never seen so much stuff! This is amazing!" Fran reached in and grabbed an inner tube, and ran toward the tide. Max sighed and ran after her.

* * *

CC ran down the steps of the 'secret dock' Niles close behind her. She ran across the sand until the water was touching her knees, and felt Niles' arms wrap around her. They both laughed, and as the tide receded back to the ocean, it quickly swiped the sand out from under them, and they went toppling into the water, still laughing. They slowly climbed back to the dry sand, still giggling, and sat down with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Niles, this is the most romantic thing someone has ever done for me," she whispered as the sun started to lower in the sky. Niles smiled and looked down at her.

"I love you so much," he whispered back, he slowly leaned down, and kissed her gently. They both deepened the kiss at the same time, as both of them sighed, wanting air but not wanting to let go. Finally they did, right before they both felt like they were going to pass out. Niles smiled down at CC, and then looked at the multicolored sky as the sun set low in the sky.

"I'll be right back, don't move," he whispered, he quickly ran up the steps and into the room. He reached into the pocket of his pants and grabbed the black box from it, and ran back down to CC. She sat in the sand with her hands behind her supporting her. Niles slowly sat down next to her again, hiding the box by his side.

"Chastity, do you love me?" he quietly asked, looking at her deep blue eyes. She smiled at him, and rested her hand on his cheek.

"Oh, of course I do. I love you more than anything else in the world," she whispered, yet it was loud enough to hear over the crashing of the waves. Niles smiled, and wrapped his hand around the box. He looked out at the sun that hung in the pink, purple, and orange sky. It was the perfect time.

"I love you more than I have ever loved, I thought love was just a word until I met you. Nothing in the world will let you tear apart from me. I'm crazy about you, I love you more than I've ever loved anything in this universe. Chastity Clair Babcock, will you make me the most excited, happiest, loving man in the world by accepting to be mine forever? Will you marry me?" he asked, holding out the ring in between them, the same ring that was on her finger years ago when they were first engaged.

CC grabbed her chest, unable to believe how romantic his words were. Tears budded in her eyes as she looked up at him, a bright smile on her face.

"Niles, I would love to marry you!" she wrapped her arms around Niles neck, and gave him the tightest hug she had ever given. Niles smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger, they looked up at each other eye to eye, before they knew it, they were giving the most passionate kiss they had ever given, filled with the most love a person could muster in a forty five second kiss before they needed air.

* * *

Fran threw the tube into the water and jumped into it. After the splash settled, she closed her eyes to the calm waves crashing into the shore. She saw a tall shadow loom over her and the sound of giggling above the waves. Before she had time to open her eyes the tube had been flipped over and she was bobbing above the salt water gasping for air. She opened her eyes to see her kids and husband laughing before her, Max picked her up and spun her around.

"Max, quit!" she said between laughing.

"Cut it out, Max. I'm pregnant!" she said, still trying not to laugh. Max realized her reasoning and stopped spinning her, and walked her to the shore and lay her down in the sand. He couldn't help but laugh at her wet hair that stuck to her back and neck.

"It's not funny!" she squealed, looking up at her husband. Max tried to stop laughing, then sat down next to her. They both looked out at the three kids playing in the water, laughing and splashing each other. Max wrapped his arm around her securely.

"Look how happy they are. I can't even imagine what life would have been like if you hadn't walked up to our front door, you lightened up our lives, you showed us how to be happy again. I love you so much just for that, there are so many things I love you for, I don't even know half of them. That is for me to learn the more years I spend with you," he caressed her cheek as she smiled up at him, a small tear slipping from her eye.

"That is the most beautiful thing someone has ever said to me. I love you so much, more than anything or anyone in the world, forever and always," she couldn't smile any brighter at how lucky she was. Married, with three kids that she loved before she even knew she loved their father, and two more kids that she will love on the way. They were interrupted when Gracie walked toward them, followed by Maggie and Brighton. All three of the kids had matted, wet hair, and wrinkly skin as they noticed the water was starting to churn more and the sky was getting dark.

"Fran, dad, where is Ms. Babcock and Niles? We haven't seen them at all," Grace started, she looked down at her parents, who acted like they didn't hear one thing she said, they were still smiling at each other lovingly.

Brighton stepped in front of his sister, sighing. He cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Hello! Mom, Dad! Could you stop staring at each other for a minute so we can talk?!" he yelled. Fran and Max snapped their heads up at the kids, who stood over them with aggravated faces.

"Oh, we're sorry B, what is it?" Fran looked up at her son, still admiring that he called her mom.

"Grace asked you if you knew where Niles and CC are," Maggie said sternly, looking down at her parents boredly. Fran looked back at her husband and shrugged.

"You guys know CC doesn't like water, maybe Niles stayed inside with her,"

* * *

CC jumped into the water followed by her fiance. She used the innertube they found under the dock and shared it as they floated over the waves. CC buried her face in Niles' chest, feeling the warm summer breeze blow through her air dried hair. The waves made the tube rock up and down, giving a soothing movement that made neither of them want to have the moment end.

"You know, we better get going inside. It's getting dark, and the other's are going to try to find us and discover our 'Honeymoon Beach'," Niles said as he stroked his fingers through her hair.

"You're right, see ya," she jumped off the tube, making Niles fall in the water, and swam back to the shore. Niles caught up to her in the room, and dried himself. They both changed into simple clothes, sweats and sweatshirts.

They quickly closed the door.

"Wait," CC said, she turned around in the hallway, and jumped up to the ledge above the door. She grabbed the key that hung on it and locked the door. With a smile she raced Niles down the dark hall and into the kitchen just in time to hear the family walk through the back doors of the living room.

"Oh, there you guys are!" Fran said walking into the kitchen, her hair still wet and a towel and her husband wrapped around her.

"Where were you guys?" Max asked, looking at the mischievous couple.

CC smiled up at Niles and turned back to the confused family.

"Oh we were just unpacking our luggage in our rooms. You guys know I'm not a big fan of the ocean," CC said calmly, smiling at Max and Fran.

Max smiled back, but Fran looked at her like she knew something was up. CC and Niles passed them into the living room and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

Fran certainly noticed the beautiful ring lingering on CC's left finger, and smiled to herself as Maxwell led her back to their room to get dressed.


	5. Chapter 5

CC stood next to the microwave in the kitchen, waiting for her tea to warm up. The past week had been one of the best times of her life, being engaged to the love of her life, going to the secret beach every day, having so much fun. She didn't want the vacation to ever end. She smiled down at her ring as she heard the sound of heels clicking into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Ms. Babcock," Fran said, looking at the tall blonde who was facing opposite of her. CC quickly turned around, and smiled when she saw Fran, crossing her arms tightly to warm herself from the chilly air outside from the rain.

"Oh, hello, Fran. What are you guys doing to keep yourself busy from this retched rain?" CC turned around and walked across the kitchen to see the front of the house, she watched as the rain fell heavily from the sky and pounded on the grass and concrete. CC turned around to see Fran smiling at her.

She looked down to see if she forgot her pants or something.

"What?" she asked, Fran was still smiling at her. She walked closer to CC, and grabbed her hands.

"I'm so happy your engaged with Niles again!" she squealed jumping up and down. CC's eyes widened as she covered Fran's mouth.

"Shhhhhh! How do you know?" CC didn't move her hand from Fran's mouth, who's eyes were wide at CC's freak out, and by the way her cheeks were, you could tell she was smiling. CC slowly removed her hand from Fran's mouth. She let out a silent squeal and grabbed CC's hand to see her ring.

"I knew it! I'm never wrong when it comes to marriage, even after I'm married!" she squealed. CC looked at her like she was crazy.

"Nanny Fine shut up!" she whisper yelled, looking around to see if anyone was coming into the kitchen. Fran sighed and looked up at her.

"Relax, Max, Niles and the kids went to Waldbaum's to pick up some milk and other items for the next week and a half," Fran slapped CC's arm easily. CC sighed in relief, they both looked over to the microwave when it started to go off. CC walked over and got her warm water, and bobbed a tea bag in the water as she walked into the living room. Fran of course followed her, and looked up at the skylight, which was grey with the rainy weather.

"Ugh, can you cover that up or something?" CC said, looking up at the ceiling as she sat down on the couch and turned on the large seventy inch TV. Fran smiled and walked over to the light switch, she flipped a switch, and they both watched as a black cover slid across the glass. CC smiled.

"Huh, that's cool," she looked back at the TV as Fran sat down next to her. She sighed and lay her hand down on her still flat stomach. CC looked over at her, and couldn't help but ask.

"So, what is it like to be, you know, pregnant?" CC turned to Fran, and saw a large grin slide across her face. Fran turned to her, her eyes glowing, she was glowing herself.

"Oh, Ms. Babcock, it's the most amazing thing ever. To be carrying your child, well, for me to be carrying you _children. _And the first time you feel them kick, it's amazing when you realize that the person, or people, you are going to watch grow up for the rest of your life and enjoy all the wonderful things about it growing up is growing inside you. It's a living breathing thing, and you get to spend the first nine months with it 24/7," Fran was daydreaming now as she spoke, and she didn't know the genuine smile on CC's face or the small tears welling up in her eyes until she finally looked over at her.

"Ms. Babcock, are you crying?" Fran sat up, and couldn't help but smile at her. Fran never realized how beautiful CC really was or how blue her eyes were. Now she could see what Niles saw in her, natural beauty.

CC held her smile at Fran and looked her straight on.

"I don't know, Fran. It's just, well, when I first was working for Maxwell, Niles and I were-" she started but Fran finished.

" Engaged. And at one point you thought you were pregnant, ya, I kinda already knew that. Continue?" Fran smiled at CC's shocked face. After a few shocking seconds, she continued.

"Well, back then, I didn't want to have a baby, I didn't really think that having a child was meant for me. But now, I think I do, I'm just not sure if I'd make a good mother, you know? I can make grown men cry in the theater over one wrong dance move, what would I do to a ten year old over getting an F on a test?" the tear finally slipped over her eye lid, and CC looked down at her hands and down at her ring with a sad smile. Fran gave her a sympathetic look.

"Oh, CC, if I may, you would make a wonderful mother, trust me. Once you see the little thing's bright blue eyes, you'll never be able to do a thing like that. As long as you remember their name, I think you will be fine," they both shared a laugh.

"Fran, I've always know the kids' names, I just never bother with them," CC stated, looking at the TV and sipping on her tea.

Fran looked at her, a smirk on her face.

"No you don't your just saying that!" she said looking at CC trying not to laugh. CC turned back to Fran at the commercial from The Bachelor.

"Maggie Brighton and Grace," she said, looking at Fran, it was her time to smirk. Fran looked at her confused.

"Then why did you always pretend that you didn't know their names?" she turned toward CC again, wrapping the blanket she had tighter around her when the rain outside started falling faster on the roof.

CC shrugged.

"When I was first working for Maxwell my mother always told me to never bother with the kids, they would distract me. At first I didn't listen to her, but then she kept telling me, so my stupid twenty-whatever aged mind listened to her and started to ignore the children. After Sara died, they kept coming to me like I was their mother, I thought about what my mother said, and the only way they would leave me alone was when I started to get their names wrong, then it just kind of became a habit after you came. I kinda feel bad for them now that I think back to it," CC said, she looked down, her eyes glossy again.

"I guess I am that cold hearted witch that everyone thinks I am," she finished, a tear stripped down her cheek, she put the coffee cup on the table and ran toward the kitchen. Fran got up and followed her, but by the time she reached the kitchen, CC was nowhere in sight.

* * *

The kids and the two grown sang to the song that Fran had taught them years ago on their 'vacation' to her mother's apartment in that horrible blizzard.

OOOEY, OOOEY , BABY

OOOEY, OOOEY, BABY

DONT'CHA WANNA TAKE ME ON A,

SEA TRIP!

Everyone laughed as they got on the back road that led to the large houses by the beach. The limo was soon engulfed by trees that surrounded the road that was full of twists and turns that made both Fran and CC sick.

They were headed on the last turn, the sharpest of them all, when a speeding car met their headlights in the rain that was pouring from the sky. It wasn't until the last second that you could turn, and the water on the pavement made a different solution. In one blink of an eye the driver slammed into the limo, sending both cars back in direction.

The singing was quickly replaced with screaming, and then silence.

The limo spun, and in a flash as one of the tires collapsed in, turned into a large flip.

Glass sprung out all over the road as the rain poured down on the scene that was unable to be seen unless a car was to pass by. From one of the back windows, a small bloody figure climbed out of the car. Gracie crawled over the broken glass, tears mixed with blood from her forehead spilling down her face. The twelve year old looked at the limo. Instinct took in.

"Somebody help me! Please!" she screamed at the top of her lungs between her sobs.

"Help me!" she cried. She let out a blood curdling scream that echoed against the soft patter of rain. Her small hand reached to her throbbing forehead to feel a deep gash, she pulled her hand back to see it covered in blood. Everything around her swirled.

Right before she passed out, she heard the tires of a car crunching over the glass, as a figure stepped out and ran to her side.

She didn't have time to see the person's face before her body plummeted to the ground from her unconsciousness.

* * *

Kendall Lee, a eighteen year old NYU student was on her way to her parent's beach house. She turned the sharp corner in her Toyota Prius, and immediately slammed on the breaks from what she saw before her. She saw a small girl who looked to be only twelve sitting in the middle of the street, a large bloody gash on her forehead, and tears streaming her cheeks. Behind her was a long, overturned limo with all the windows shattered, and the glass sprawled out over the road, a hand was coming from one of the windows. Her heart skipped a beat. Behind the limo farther up the road was a red Toyota Camry, that had spun out with the entire front of it smashed in, airbags were seen through the windshield.

Kendall's heart was beating a hundred beats a second as she slowly stepped out into the rain, her rubber sandals resting on top of broken glass. Her blonde hair started to stick to her neck as the rain poured harder on the scene. She looked over to the girl to hear quiet sobs. She quickly ran to her, and barely caught her torso as the girl passed out.

She did what she was always taught to do in emergencies, and pulled out her phone.

"911? Yes, I have to report an accident, I don't know where I am, but send them fast, it's really bad. No, I don't know how many people. There is an overturned limo, and a Toyota Camry that looked like a full on head collision. Yes, send them, I have a little girl in my arms from the limo, she's unconscious. Hurry!" she held the little girl, who's forehead started to bleed faster. She knew if she didn't get it to stop the girl would die in her arms from loss of blood.

She took off her thin sweater she was wearing over her tank top, and felt the cold pelts of rain hit her shoulders, she didn't care. She pressed the purple sweater on the girl's head and applied pressure. Soon the bleeding stopped, and she tied the sweater around her head. She picked up the light girl, and ran back to her car. She set her in the back seat to keep her warm from the cold rain.

She heard movement from the front of the limo, and watched in amazement as a handsome middle aged looking man stood from the driver's side. His suit was ripped in several places, a large cut was on the side of his face, and you could see burn marks all up his arms and through the rip in his undershirt from the airbag. Kendall quickly ran to the man, who looked awfully pale.

"Sir, sit down okay? I called the ambulance there going to be here soon, what is your name?" she looked down at the man, her green eyes full of worry. He looked up at her, his eyes pale, full of sadness.

"I'm the butler, Niles Brightmore. There are four people in the back of this limo that I love dearly. We need to get them to safety now," he quickly stood up, then fell to the ground again, dizzy. Kendall held him down.

"Niles, you need to stay seated, I have one of them in my car. She looks to be about twelve, do you know which one she is?" she looked at the man as he weakly shook his head, his eyes started to close right before a whisper came from his mouth.

"Her name is Grace Sheffield," his eyes closed as his limp body fell to the ground.

* * *

CC stared at the rowdy water as it violetly lapped onto the sand. The rain soaked her hair as water dripped down her face. Her sweatshirt was soaked also as she didn't really care. She felt a pull in her heart, something, somebody she cared about was in trouble, and the strong urge almost took her breath away as the wind whipped at her blonde wet hair that she had let grown out just past her shoulders. Her blue eyes were bluer than usual as they stared out into the ocean.

"Where is he?" she quietly asked herself, looking back at the house. The tug at her heart pulled her to realization. Her blue orbs widened as she turned and sprinted impossible fast back to the house. Her bare feet sprinted up the thirty steps, and she whipped the door open. Her wet feet ran across the white carpet of the secret room as she opened the door to the dark hallway, her wet hair flailing behind her leaving a wet trail in her presence. She opened the door into the kitchen and ran to the phone in the living room.

Fran looked up at her.

"CC what happened to you why are you all wet?" Fran stood up at the panicked look in her eyes, something she had never seen in that woman's face, ever. As soon as CC touched the phone, it's loud boisterous ring echoed in the large room.

Somehow it went from the table to her ear so fast that Fran didn't even see her arm move.

"Hello?" CC said.

Fran watched as tears formed in her eyes as they spilled over and mixed in with the water on her face. Fran looked at her the worry spreading on her face.

"CC what is it?" Fran said. She took her wet shoulder's and shook her. CC dropped the phone, tears fluently streaming down her face. Fran held her up as she started to lean, unbalanced.

CC looked at Fran.

"They reported that the limo was totaled, Maggie, Brighton, Grace, Maxwell and Niles are in the emergency room. They just got in an accident,"


	6. Chapter 6

Kendall didn't know what to do as the rain started to pour harder, she heard a very distant sound of sirens. Her hair stuck to the side of her face and her neck, she didn't care. She leaned the driver up against the limo's crushed fender. She wrapped the bottom part of her tank top around her hand and smashed the rest of the window in from the back of the limo. She looked in, afraid of what she was going to see.

After her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw an older boy and girl, and a middle aged man. The older girl was laying on the broken sunroof, glass under her, a large cut on her forearm. She looked sickly pale, and the back of her hair was stained red.

The blonde boy was leaned up against the whine bar, whine spilled all over him, his eyes were open, and she could see movement on his chest. He was in shock. The sirens seemed to not get any closer and she could see the boy was shuddering. She didn't know what to do, so she slowly and carefully pulled the boy out of the window, and lay him on the ground, his hair starting to darken from the water. A large bruise was forming on the left side of his face, his blue eyes still wide open, his mouth slowly ajar as he took shallow breaths.

Kendall leaned down above him, her long wet hair falling in his face.

"Wake up! Come on!" she slightly shook him. He took a few deeper breaths and his eye blinked a few times. He looked around the scene.

"Where am I?" said his faint voice, he looked up at the pretty girl. She gave a small smile.

"You were just in a bad accident, I have you little, sister? Grace? Well, she's in my car, she blacked out. What is your name?" she looked at him, his face was full of fear, he looked around timidly.

"My name? My name is uh, B-Brighton Sheffield. Did you say my little sister? Grace, right? I need to get to her, to make sure she's okay," he started to lean up, but grabbed his bruised face, which contorted into a pained look. But he kept sitting up until he was fully standing. He took slow steps to her lit up car as Kendall helped him. He quickly opened the back door and looked at his little sister.

"Gracie," he whispered. Her small body had curled up into a little ball, and she was sobbing into the sweater on her forehead. She turned to look at the opening. Kendall hand't noticed it before, but her clothes were completely ruined, tears were stripping down her leggings, and her long white sweater had black marks and horrible rips in it, revealing her tank top below. Her hair was tangled and wet. Her green eyes were dark, full of fear.

"Brighton!" she said, she leaned up and hugged her brother. Kendall couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. Her smile faded when the ambulance, firetruck, and several police cars were on the scene.

She looked back at the brother and sister.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise,"

* * *

CC ran into the emergency room, Fran right behind her. They had passed the limo on the way after they had called a cab to get them, which just made CC offer the cab driver two hundred extra dollars if he got them to Southampton Memorial in less than fifteen minutes.

Twelve minutes later the two were sprinting into the emergency room, their hair wet and tears mixed with water on their cheeks. CC ran to the desk.

"We're looking for five people who just got in a car accident, we're the wives," CC looked at the lady, her blue eyes begging for her to accept. The lady looked down at the papers below her. She looked back up at CC.

"I'm sorry but nobody is allowed back in the emergency department until the patients are fully stable and in care," she said, her eyes full of sympathy.

From behind them, a girl stood up from the waiting chairs, her tank top stained with blood and her blonde hair soaking wet. Her mascara was staining down her face, and her cheeks were flushed as she shivered.

"Are you here for the Sheffields?" her small voice asked. Fran and CC turned around, looking at the young pretty girl that looked a bit like CC except that she had green eyes. Fran looked at the girl.

"Ya, he's my husband," she said, confused. The girl gave a faint smile.

"I'm Kendall, I was the one who called 911. I was driving to my parent's beach house, and I saw the limo. The young one, Grace, was on the road, shivering. She had a horrible gash on her forehead. I didn't know what to do so I tied my sweater around it after she had passed out," she looked down at her blood stained tank top.

Fran smiled at the girl.

"Oh my gosh, your my hero! Grace is my stepdaughter, more like my daughter than a step. Here, honey your shivering, put on my coat," Fran took her red coat off and put it on the freezing girl. She smiled.

"Oh, this is CC Babcock, the Niles' fiance," Fran noticed a look on the girl's face when she said CC's name. She smiled faintly at CC, who smiled back at her, having the same look on her face. Kendall looked back at Fran.

"Your husband is Maxwell Sheffield? Wait, are you Fran Sheffield?" Kendall asked, looking at Fran. Fran smiled and nodded.

"Yup, that's me!" she said, smiling. Kendall smiled.

"It's all making sense! Your husband is Maxwell Sheffield, the broadway producer," she turned to look at CC, " Your CC Babcock, his partner, _of course I already knew that,__" _she mumbled the last part.

"You guys are from Sheffield-Babcock productions! I knew it was you!" she knew her words slipped when Fran looked at CC, then back at Kendall.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Fran said, looking between the two similar looking girls. CC sighed, and gave a faint smile to Kendall. She walked over to her, and looked into her eyes, she smiled.

"Kendall, is my...niece," CC said, smiling at the girl. Fran looked between the two, noticing their amazing similarities. CC's smile faded.

"My brother Noel, was born before my mother and father divorced, he was eight when they divorced, I was only seven months old. My mother got custody of him and changed his last name to Lee, which is her maiden name. I, was a Babcock because my father got custody of DD and I, until I was seven, then my mother fought for me for some reason, and she won. I hadn't really met my older brother because I never saw mother because she lived in LA before she moved to New York to get me. Noel was fifteen when we first met truthfully since I was seven months old, we weren't really close. Noel married his wife, Marie, and had Kendall and Morgan. The last time I saw them was when Kendall was eight," CC smiled down at her niece, who smiled up at her.

Fran looked at them and smiled.

"You do have family, CC!" she said. At that moment, a nurse came up to them.

"Um, Mrs. Sheffield, Mrs. Brightmore, we have the patients stable and in their temporary rooms, you may go see them," she said. Fran led through the double doors, and immediatly heard the cries of her daughter.

"Fran! Fran your here!" Gracie said weakly. Fran ran to her as fast as a pregnant woman could.

"Oh, angel. How are you feeling?" Fran cringed at the large bandage on the girl's forehead and her strange paleness. Dark circles colored under Gracie's eyes as she sadly smiled at the best mother she had ever met.

"I'm okay, Fran. The doctor's told me that all I needed was stitches on my head, they did a CAT scan, and my brain activity was okay. Well, that's what they said. I don't really know. I don't remember anything, it's all blurry. The last thing I remember was hearing a bunch of crunching sounds, something hit my head hard and I felt blood. When everything stopped rolling, I crawled out of the limo, I was feeling claustrophobic, I thought I was going to throw up. Then I heard footsteps, and everything went black. The next thing I remember was waking up in the backseat of a warm car, something warm on my head. I heard the door open, and saw Brighton. Then there was this girl that kinda reminded me of Ms. Babcock, then everything went fuzzy again," Grace was looking down at that moment, her hair had been combed out by a nice nurse, and was given a purple bracelet along with her hospital tag.

Fran gave a faint smile. Grace told her to go see her father and the other's and after argument, she finally listened.

Fran silently walked into Max's small cubical, and tears started to form in her eyes at his lifeless, pale body, resting in the bed. Fran sat down next to him, and rested her hand on his.

"I love you, Max. The twins want you to wake up, I can feel it. Ever since the accident they have been making me sick. Sick for you. We all want you and the rest to heal and get better. Soon." she placed a kiss on his forehead, and softly stroked his cheek. She hadn't noticed that her hair was completely flat from the rain, or that her mascara had created a dark trial down both sides of her face. Even if she had noticed, she wouldn't have cared.

She smiled when his eyes fluttered open slightly, and he turned to look at her.

"Fran, you're here," he mumbled.

Fran smiled.

"Of course I would be here, honey. I love you," she kissed him warmly on the lips. His eyes opened more until he was fully sitting up, smiling at his wife.

"So, how long have we been here?" he asked, looking around the small curtained area, in front of them was the nurse station, and the double doors to the waiting area and entrance. Fran looked at her diamond studded wristwatch that Max had gotten for her.

"Well, the accident was about six hours ago," she said. She looked back up at him, a smile on her face showing her bright white teeth. Max smiled back at her.

"I love that smile, darling. I love you," he whispered the last part of his speech for emphasis. Fran couldn't help but grin bigger.

"I love you more. I thought I lost you when I got that terrible call. I don't know what would happen if you weren't here right now," she said, tears forming in her eyes. Max frowned. He lifted his arm, and put his index finger under her chin, and lifted her head up to look into his eyes.

"But I'm here, now, looking at the most beautiful face on this earth, the face, the woman that I love to the universe and back. Nothing will ever change that," he matched his lips to her's. They both slowly pulled away.

"Fran, darling, go visit the others, they probably want to see you," he whispered in her cheek. Fran nodded, and waved as she left the small room.

* * *

CC walked down the hallway of emergency room patients. After stopping by Maggie and Brighton's room, making sure they were alright, she finally found Niles' room. A smile appeared on her face when she saw him awake, looking at the TV screen above his bed.

He looked down after seeing movement in front of him, and smiled at the love of his life. He noticed there was somebody behind her, a familiar face he thought he'd seen earlier before, and now that he'd seen them side by side, she looked similar to CC.

"Oh, Niles! Your okay!" she ran to him, and kissed his lips. Kendall stood back and smiled at her aunt and soon-to-be uncle. Niles looked at the girl, and CC noticed his quick glance. She smiled and walked back to her niece.

"Oh, Niles, this is my niece, Kendall Lee. She was the one who called 911 at the scene, she practically saved your life," CC said, smiling down at Kendall. Niles smiled and nodded.

"That's why you look familiar. I can remember climbing out of the limo and seeing you," Niles smiled at his future niece. Kendall smiled up at her aunt.

"You didn't tell me he was British," she whispered to her. CC couldn't help but laugh. Niles looked at them both, confused.

"How are the other, are they all alright?" Niles asked worriedly. He looked down at his arms that had rash marks up and down them from the airbag. CC smiled at him.

"Yes, they are all alright. Maggie had to get three staples in the back of her head and stitches on her arm. Brighton broke his nose and fractured his cheek bone in two places, and Grace had to have stitches on her forehead. You and Maxwell were the lucky ones, you didn't have to have any stitches or anything. Well, you have a concussion, but that's nowhere near as bad as it could have been," CC smiled.

A few minutes later, Dr. Andrews walked into the small area with a smile on his face.

"Mister Brightmore you are a lucky lucky man," he said, with a bright white smile that could melt any woman's heart. CC didn't even pay attention, she was focused on the man she loved.

"It's a miracle that you weren't injured any more than cuts on your arms and abdomen," he said. The doctor handed CC a slip of paper.

"This is the prescription for a medical ointment I want you to use for the next six weeks. If you apply it twice a day to the burns, then they should be gone within a month tops. I don't need you to stay with a minor concussion, no reason to spend more money than necessary," the doctor smiled and ripped off the receipt. CC took it and smiled at the doctor.

"Thank you, Doctor Andrews," CC smiled brightly up to the man, who smiled down at her. His eyes gleamed at her. Instead of leaving, he shifted on his feet.

"So, uh, Miss. Babcock, isn't it?" he smiled. CC looked up at him, confused.

"How do you know my name?" CC asked. The handsome man smiled.

"Well who wouldn't know CC Babcock if you love Broadway? I've seen you on the cover of several magazines, and thought you looked...stunning," he smiled at her, his eyes roaming up and down her body.

He continued, "Yet you look astonishing in real life," he said. CC looked up at him, and stood to his level, a smirk on her face. Niles sat up in his bed, a worried look on his face as CC stood, and Kendall noticed it.

"Uh, Dr. Andrews, I bet you have plenty of patients to visit, thank you for helping my _uncle," _Kendall said, emphasizing _uncle._ CC looked at Kendall, a smug look on her face.

"No, no, Kendall, it's fine, he's fine," she smiled seductively at the doctor as she stepped closer to him until there was barely any space between the couple. CC's smile changed to an evil smile, her blue eyes glowing deep.

The doctor couldn't help but smile, it was easy for him to get a woman, but this one, he really wanted. Her beauty, her personality, everything about her he wanted. CC let out a throaty laugh that sent both men in the room a welcoming chill down their spine.

"Oh, Dr. Andrews," she grabbed his tag, "Oh, Chase," she whispered his name.

Suddenly his eyes widened and his mouth opened as he started to squeal in pain. CC smiled evily at him as he looked down at her. Her right hand had 'disappeared' in between the two, and was now pulling a dirty trick that no man could not fight over.

She gripped tighter. His eyes widened more and he let out a squeak in pain. CC stood on her toes as her nose came to his. She looked him dead in the eye, her eyes were like electricity.

"If you _ever, _try to make a move on me, in front of the man that you _know _I love. _This,_" she gripped tighter to him, which made him squeal, "Will not be the only thing I strangle on you!" she finally let go of him, as he almost fell to the floor. He looked up at her, an innocent smile was plastered on her face.

"Thanks for taking care of my husband today, doctor!" she said as she pulled the curtains closed to the room.

* * *

Seven months had passed since the close call on that rainy evening, and everyone had been safe and sound back in Manhattan peacefully.

CC stared up into Niles' eyes, both of theirs' glowing from excitement.

Fran smiled at her husband, she was nine months pregnant, and due in a week. She couldn't be happier to see her two best friends finally having a happy ending of their own. Max smiled at his very pregnant wife, and wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned in to her.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" CC smiled brightly as Niles leaned down slightly and matched his lips to her's in a simple warm kiss. The two walked down the isle, smiling at Niles' side, which was filled with his two parents, Marie and Joseph, his younger sister, Evaline and her husband and two kids. Then there was his older brother Charles and his family, then Max and Fran. The rest of his side was filled with half of the Fine family that had met Niles at various parties.

CC's side was filled with her father and mother, who were sitting as far away from each other as possible. Her older brother Noel, who suprisingly came, and her sister DD. Then there was Noel's wife, DD's husband and two girls who had been voted on flower girls, and there was her father's parents.

Kendall was chosen for CC's Maid Of Honor. Grace, Maggie and thirteen year old Morgan were standing behind Kendall, bouquets in there hands also. Brighton was chosen for Niles' Best Man, while Charles' fourteen year old son, Andrew, was standing behind Brighton, and Olivia's oldest son, seven year old Erick stood behind Andrew.

It was the perfect small wedding, and after was the wedding reception, where Niles and CC had their first dance.

Fran happily walked up to CC, her brown eyes glittering with excitement.

"Oh, CC, I'm so happy for the both of you. I also wanted to thank you for letting me invite some of my family. Ya know, they don't get to go to many weddings these days, more court orders for divorces. They really appricieated it. I only invited the members who wouldn't eat the cake within five minutes of the reception, well, except for Ma, but she's know you two just as long as I have," before Fran could keep babbling on, CC leaned in and hugged her. After a few seconds of shock, Fran hugged her back, well, the best hug a pregnant woman could give.

CC leaned back and smiled.

"Fran, I want to thank you for being such a good friend, even after the five years that I hated you, you were still there for me in the end," CC smiled at her newest and closest friend, her eyes sparkling. Fran couldn't help but have small tears pool in her eyes. Normally something like that wouldn't make her emotional, but hormones take their own way.

"That's the nicest thing you have ever said to me, CC!" Fran said, a large smile on her face. After hugging CC one more time, she went back to the table with her husband, mother, father and Yetta.

CC jumped slightly when she felt her husband's arm around her waist. She looked up at him, to see him smiling down at her.

"What?" she said at his goofish grin. He shurgged.

"I was thinking we get out of here and head to our honeymoon," he said, still smiling. CC couldn't help but giggle at him. She walked him to the exit.

"Okay Butler Boy, let's roll,"

* * *

CC smiled at the warm salty air blowing her hair around. She looked out to the beach, the blue water slowly churning. She felt her husband's warm arm wrap around her waist.

"This place is beautiful, CC. Your grandmother really left you a wonderful place," Niles said, he smiled down at her as they started to retreat back to the beach house due to darkness. The wind whipped her blonde hair around, the same way it whipped her flowing skirt of the bottom of her sundress she was wearing.

Niles could't help but smile at how wonderful his life was becoming, there was just one more thing that would make it even better.


End file.
